


The Power of 2

by lol_lee_lol



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric sneaks out at night and meet Donna at her place since she's alone.<br/>Challenge: Number of words in each paragraphs is a power of 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you know a bit about math, here's the formula for the number of words: 2^[smallest number between the amount of paragraphs that comes before or after it].  
> It pretty much means: 1 words for the first paragraph (2^0), followed by 2 (2^1), 4 (2^2) [...] 256 (2^8), 256, 128 [...] 2, 1.  
> Have fun reading :)

Her.

Simply her.

She was the one.

I could not wait for midnight to come.

At this time, I would sneak out of my room and meet her at her place.

Bob was out for the weekend so we would have all the time in the world to kiss on her couch. Probably _do it_ too. I could not wait. Thirty minutes left.

I thought about leaving early, but the chances of Red catching me were too high. Even if I was excited like twenty, I had to wait a little bit longer or else there would be nothing. Except me getting grounded for the next month that is. My eyes would not even blink as I watched the few last seconds flew by on my clock.

The time for my escape finally have come. Without making a noise, I rolled out of bed and slipped by my already open window. Thankfully, it was a summer night. I even forgot to put shoes on, but I was not going back in. After climbing down the wall, not thanks to my fitness but to the idea of having sex, I followed to perfection the already planned path to glory. I had practiced it a few times today with the love of my life, Donna. When I got on her lawn, I was startled by Steven Hyde. Both of us pretended like if we were just taking some air and we continued on our own way. I saw a note telling me that the backdoor was unlocked.

I walked in and, after I had it closed and locked behind me, I could finally relax for a moment. However, this moment was not long. I heard her voice calling for me in the lounge and I removed my wet socks before almost running there. To be fair, with the stress of my escape it was more of a fast walk. She told me that she would have a surprise for me and she did not lie. Laying there with a blanket on her, I could see her naked shoulder and I knew right away that she was not wearing any shirt. As I walked toward her, we got out of the way the basic questions: Red did not see me; I locked the backdoor after I got in; she locked the front one and closed every curtains; I was doing fine as well as she; we were both really happy to see each other. All of this went by as I made the few steps that were separating me from the couch and, most importantly, her. We started kissing and I skillfully removed her cover. At least, I thought I was skillful until I hit us in the face with it. It made her laugh and, as she was doing so, I got to realized that I was wrong earlier. Well, partially wrong. She was not only topless but entirely naked. In a half-cheerful, half-shy voice, she said: “Do not just stare. You make me feel weird.” She did not have to beg me.

We started kissing and my hand grabbed one of her breast. She broke our kiss just long enough to order me to go lower. I obliged. My right hand made its way down until I reached her sex and caressed her clitoris. Her moan was muffled by my mouth. Probably knowing that we did not have a lot of time she pushed my head down. I did not have to be told what to do. After watching a porn movie with the guys the other day I had started doing this and she fell in love with it. It was called something like “cunnilingus”. My tongue went around in circle on her little pleasure button as two of my fingers made their way in and out of her. She came. It was quick, even for her. I did not mind though and I went back up to kiss her. I loved making her taste herself right after that. When we got our lips apart, she was ready for the next part. I pulled out my cock and she took it in her hand for a moment; giving me a slow hand job. I was about to lay on my back, but she made me keep my sitting position. This position was new for us, but I did not mind trying something else. She got on top of me, facing me, and our mouths met again as she lowered her hips. I slowly felt myself invade her intimacy as she was once again moaning in my mouth.

Unlike usual, she was the one in control and it only made it feel better. The new position, new location and the excitement of sneaking out sure helped a little too. As her breath was becoming quicker and heavier, we stopped kissing and I got this opportunity to grab one of her bouncing breasts in my mouth. She let me do it, her head looking to the ceiling. Soon enough, she accelerated, getting close to her second orgasm. It brought me over the edge and I emptied myself deep inside of her, causing her to join me in the paroxysm. I was lucky to have a partner that came so quickly or else I would always be finished before. She stayed on top of me for a moment.

She raised her hips a little, just enough to get off me, and sat on my side as we kissed. We opened the television and cuddled. She was resting her on my chest, covering herself only with the sheet she had on when I got here. My hand quickly found its way under it to caress her boob. I could feel her nipple hardening.

With her perfectly shaped asset in my hand, my penis got hard again. She could not help but giggle when she saw the tin sheet raise at the level of my crouch.

She put her hand on it and uncovered it before kissing the tip with a smile.

We agreed that I unfortunately had to leave.

She watched me dress.

Touching herself.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with the ending. It's actually the part that I changed the most. I'm still not sure I like it either.


End file.
